Myo Waone
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 和音音(Waone; Sound of Chords) - Is how she sounds when she sings 美桜(Myo; Beautiful cherry blossom) - Her colour eyes remind at the cherry blossoms |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid'''MODEL: '''LN794 - "LN" Means Lilian November and 794, the 7 is the day when she was born and 94 the year. November is the month when she was born, and Lilian is the name of her master.. |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'262.7 Hz (C4)' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Inoue Daisuke(Best Friends; male counterpart by pitch manipulation) Ui '( Friend) 'Waiko(Friend) Nami Utaune''''(One of her idols, wants to be her friend) |- | align="center"|AGE |'16' | align="center"|GENRE | style="text-align: center; "|'Any in special.' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'coming soon' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'52 Kg' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align: center; "|'Ice cubes' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Lilian R.(DA)' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'161 cm' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align: center; "|'Lilian R.' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | 'DeviantArt' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY | November 7,1994 | align="center"|LIKES | style="text-align: center; "|'Do new friends, smile, talk a lot, draw, sing, play computer games, tell/make jokes...' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YouTube' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'January 20 , 2011' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Do a lot of exercice, be alone, don't have anybody to talk, be quiet, idiot persons,' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG | Aitai (I want to meet you) (with PV. Appears her in her old design) |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Myo is so friendly, and always want to do new friends. She can also be so selfish, but she repents easily. Her dearest dream is to become a very famous UTAU, and sing with her idols. She will do everything it takes to get to the top. Is a very cheerful girl, always ready for make fun. Sometimes can be cold and unsensitive, but is a thing that she can't control. When she gets angry, her cheeks becomes red, and she starts to shout and talk very fast. If she has to punch you, she won't think it twice. Later she'll say sorry, and try to fix the situation. |} Character Design Hair color: White with blue shadows Eye color: '''Pink '''Shirt: white with a blue jacket Feet: High boots. blue and with pink speakers. Nationality: Spanish-Japanese Voice Configuration Myo's voice is by default, encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. For the moment she only has ACT 1, that suports Romanji and Hiragana Lyrics. Her oto.ini is all fixed. Her ACT1 can be download here http://www.mediafire.com/?73z2fppb3s1ana5 Genderbend Daisuke Inoue's voice is her genderbend. You can get Daisuke's voice putting the flag in g19 to put the flag: Go to Project>Project Property>(And in the fifth box that says "Rendering Options" put "g19" without comas.) Then you'll get Daisuke's voice! :D Facts *She was first designed as Suiteki Ayaka, but her master didn't like her design and redesigned her. Now she's Waone Myo *At first, "Ayaka" had a twin brother called "Kaoru". So, her surname (Suiteki, that mean waterdrops) was firstly created for that reason, because she and her twin were like two waterdrops. Then the author dismissed the idea and she was left alone. *Waone was her little sister surname. Kirino was never been released and she won't *She has a lot of favorite UTAUS, and she wants to sing with them *She Loves ice-creams and ice food *She is always in improvement, and when she see it, she is thrilled. *Daisuke is based on young Sirius Black. Is how the author imagines him. *At first, her name was "Lir" not Ayaka. Lir came for the Authors name "Lilian" which means "Lirio" in spanish (in english Lily) the flower. Then the author find Ayaka, and thought that was better for her. Certified true and correct from Myo's creator, Lilian R. The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Spain Category:Spanish UTAULOID Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Europe